Moment out of the Wastelands
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [WA3. One-shot. JV. Changed the title, dunno why.] Ok. So I just wanna try this! It's a JetVirginia pairing, and I have no idea if that's possible! But still, I hope you enjoy! It's about Jet's meaness and how Virginia tries to break through him.


**** ****

author's notes : Ok,... so I haven't finished the game yet, and I'm not even sure if there are certain pairings. But hey! Who says Jet and Virginia won't make a good pair? Hmm... Unless they're related... Hehehe! Sorry if Jet and Virginia are related, but like I said, I haven't finished the game yet! LoL! =) I just feel like writing this! So,... sorry if I did anything wrong! Just correct me, ok? Thankies! Hope ya enjoy! Please read and review!

****

Disclaimer : HAHAHAHA! I finally have WA3! But I still don't own it! 

__

Ok, so I know most of this really didn't happen, but hey! Some of it did!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Memories of the Wasteland

by aya_yahiko/Terra

110202

Virginia ran towards Janus. The earth was shaking. It was too dangerous even to move.

"Virginia!" Clive and Gallows shouted, as they saw their leader run towards the enemy.

Virginia didn't hear them. She didn't hear their calls nor warnings.

__

'She is SO stubborn.' Jet thought, as slapping his hand to his forhead. As he did, he saw a chunk of rock fall from the roof. It was large, it's space just enough to hit Virginia, and that blonde girl, Maya.

The young Drifter's eyes widened. He saw Maya being pulled out by the Afro guy, making her escape from danger. But Virginia was still part of the rock's target. Clive and Gallows saw it too, but they were to shocked to move.

"Darn it! Virginia!" Jet exclaimed, as seeing the rock advance towards her. He ran with all his might, grabbing Virginia by the waist and pulling her to safety. Lucky... he couldn't bare to see her die. Not now. Not ever.

They landed on the ground with a thud. Jet's arms were still around Virginia's waist. 

"Ouch..." Virginia muttered, as seeing the huge rock in front of her. She then looked at her side, in order to find out who her hero was. 

Of all the unexpected people!

Jet Enduro, the cold and stubborn--Jet Enduro, had his arms around her. '_Why did he...?'_

She could feel her cheeks heating up. She looked at him, only to find his ocean eyes look back. Once they made eye contact, the young teenager quickly withdrew his hands, and stood up. Virginia stood up as well, and began running towards Maya's direction.

Once she reached the woman's front, Maya slapped Virginia on the cheek. 

"Is that what you call helping people?!!" The mistress shouted, her eyes with rage. "You put one of your comrades in danger!"

Jet frowned. _'She didn't put me in danger...' _he thought, as looking at the two female Drifters. _'I chose to be in danger.'_

Virginia stayed silent. She then held her swelling cheek. Jet wanted to approach Maya and hit her with the base of his gun. He was really about to, when suddenly he felt a strong hand pull him back.

He looked behind him, only to find Gallow's hand on his shoulder. "We know how you feel." The tribesman said, as shaking his head. "But we can't interfere. This is her fight."

Jet nodded his head, but his reflective violet eyes were still filled with anger. He clasped the handle of his ARMs, preventing himself to pull the trigger.

__

'Virginia...'

~~~~~~~~~~

Soon later, they got out of the ruins. Maya had given Virginia one of the demon's sheilds, and told them to go to Ka Dingel, where the ancient artifact, the Eternal Sparkle, would be released.

They stayed at the Claiborne inn for one more night before heading out for Ka Dingel. Clive insisted that Virginia needed some rest, and so while their leader was up in her room, the guys got a chance to do some 'man-to-man talk'.

"I swear," Gallows whispered to Clive, as looking at Jet, who was in his usual position. "He likes her."

Clive just chuckled. "Maybe..." he whispered back, as taking a sip from the alchohol that he ordered. 

The Baskar citizen rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'maybe?'! I'm sure of it! Did you see his eyes when Maya slapped her?"

The sniper just sighed. "Yes, but I don't think we should interfere with these matters. Love is very complicated, you know."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Oh, ok."

Gallows then took a sip from his beverage. He then looked at Jet, who had his feet on the table and his hands supporting the back of his neck. The young Drifter's eyes were closed, though the moment Clive stood up and began to head for the room upstairs, his blue orbs snapped open.

__

'Sharp.' Clive thought, as ascending the stairs. Though Jet acted all cold and mean, everyone knew that he had a heart in there. "Good night, guys." The bounty-hunter said, as disappearing into his room.

Gallows stared at Jet for a long time. _'What is he thinking?' _he thought, as finishing his beverage. _'Ah, finally. Time to head up.' _

"Hey Jet," the tribesman started, as standing up. "I'll call it a day. See ya."

Jet just looked at Gallows as he ascended the staircase. Just as he thought that he was finally alone, the Baskar priest said, "You should talk to her, ya know. I bet she wants to speak with you."

The door of Gallow's room went shut just before he was about to answer. _'Talk to HER?!' _Jet thought, as standing up. He was about to enter his room as well, when he suddenly remembered that Virginia was his roomate. 

"Great..." 

~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Is it true? Am I just pretending to be a Drifter?'

Virginia's thoughts echoed in her mind. Maya's words had hit a nerve.

**__**

"You're just PRETENDING to be a Drifter!"

**__**

"You call that helping people?! You put a comrade in danger!"

Virginia sighed. _'Put a comrade in danger...' _

"Jet..."

Why had he saved her? He was so cold and mean... all he cared about was Gella... WHY?

She then remembered the feeling of being in his arms. _'Guess that won't happen very often...' _she thought, as a giggle escaped her lips.

Suddenly, the door opened. A sillouhette then leaned on the doorway. "What are you giggling about?" 

Virginia blushed crimson. She had forgotten... Jet was her roomate! "Uh.. nothing." the female Drifter stuttered, as staring at the roof. "Just remembering something... ab-bout my... um... father."

The sillouhette then went to the bed beside her. "Don't do it too often. Or we both won't get any sleep."

Virginia's blood rose. "Why do you have to be so cold!?" she blurted out, as standing up from her bed. "The least you could do is show some emoti--"

Her words failed as she saw Jet's eyes. The barrier he had been putting up fell. His ocean orbs were now full of emotion, though it wasn't a happy sight. His eyes showed depression, and pain...

The barrier was up again. His eyes were once again what it had always been --- cold. 

"You don't understand." The young male said, as getting in the blanket. "No one ever does..."

Virginia was so surprised at what she saw. Though she only saw it for about a second... She knew now Jet's true feelings. Pain... she had never seen so much suffering in one's eyes. _'Jet...' _she thought, as approaching the chair beside the male Drifter's bed. 

"Try me, then." she said, determination in her eyes. She wanted to help him. She couldn't bare seeing him this way. He was her… friend. "Make me understand."

Jet was surprised at what he heard. No one... not a single person had offered him comfort before. "You still won't get it..."

Virginia frowned. "Oh, c'mon!!!"

"NO."

"Please...?!"

No answer.

__

'Darn...' Virginia said, as staring at the person in front of her. Jet had his back to her, his body facing the wall. Looking at him, she finally got an idea.

Her lips then formed a mischevious smile.

She slowly moved her hands to his waist, then began tickling him.

Jet pretended not to feel anything. He just closed his eyes, and prayed that he would be asleep before she would get the best of him.

But everyone has a ticklish spot, right?

"Hahahahaha!" Jet began to laugh out loud as Virginia continued to tickle him. "Stop --haha it!!"

Virginia smiled. His laughter was precious, it was rarely to be heard. "Not until you make me understand!" she exclaimed.

Jet was losing. Virginia had the upper-hand here. He had to think of a counter-attack. Hmmm... he already knew what he was going to do, he just needed a clear way to do it.

Then suddenly, he found a clear way.

Virginia was losing her arm strength. Jet smirked. He had to take advantage of this. Just as she raised her hands in order to get him again, he grabbed her arms, and locked them with one of his hands. He then used his other hand to do his counter-attack.

This time, it was Jet who had the upper-hand. Virginia was laughing like mad.

"Stop--- hahaha ----" the young Drifter squealed, as her back fell flat on the bed. "Ok... stop! I- haha won't bother--- you--haha- anymore!"

The moment she said this, Jet released her. He was looming above her, with a victorious smirk on his face.

__

'He's smiling...' Virginia thought, as a smile crept to her face as well. _'Finally...'_

~~~~~~~~~~

"Move over! I can't see!" 

Gallows pushed Clive out of the keyhole too see better. He caught the sight of Jet on top of Virginia, with the young girl laughing like mad. "What are they doing?!" he said, as his eyes never left the peeping hole.

Clive smirked. "It was like watching a movie. You should've seen the whole thing."

Gallows frowned. "Hey! I can't resist a pretty lady in need! I had to help the gal!"

"Whatever..."

"Oh, c'mon! Fill me in! What happened?"

The green haired bounty-hunter smiled. "I'll tell you... maybe, tomorrow."

"MAYBE?!!"

"Yes, maybe."

The Baskar sighed in defeat. "Great..."

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're finally smiling." Virginia said, as staring at Jet. 

"Why, don't I usually smile?"

Virginia scowled. "Go look into a mirror. This is the first time I've ever seen you smile."

Jet then released Virginia's hands and began to sit on the chair. "It's just that... i have nothing to smile about."

"Huh? Why? What do you mean?"

Jet had that cold look back on his face. "Unlike you, who has so many memories,..."

Virginia didn't get it. What did he mean, so many memories? "Everyone has fun memories!!" she exclaimed, as rising up from Jet's bed. "I'm sure even you have! So, what's the problem?"

She had hit a nerve. "That's it! That's the problem!" he exclaimed, as his hands covered his face. "I don't have any memories! I don't even know how old I am! My name was given to me by this man who taught me how to be a Drifter!"

Once again, the young lady was shocked. "Amnesia..." she muttered, as drawing nearer to Jet. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't know."

"I don't need any of your apologies."

__

'He's cold again...' she thought, as sitting on the edge of Jet's bed. _'And I thought I had finally broken through him...'_

They were both silent again. Sure, they had gone to many arguements before, but this one had a more serious topic than the others. Everything was silent until Virginia spoke up.

"I wanna help you." she said plainly, as looking at her fist. "I'll help you regain your memories!"

Jet's eyes widened. Who was this angel? Who was this person who offered him so much help... without ever asking anything in return?

"I don't need your help." He said, as turning his head away. "Memories are not important,... anyway."

The female Drifter scowled. "They are too! Memories make you smile even at the saddest of times!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Oh, c'mon! Listen to me!" Virginia exclaimed, as shaking Jet by the shoulders. "You must have a SINGLE happy memory!"

Jet stayed silent. _'A single happy memory?'_ he thought, as looking into Virginia's eyes. _'Do I have any? Nah, I don't think so...'_

He looked at Virginia again. Her eyes were pleading him to remember at least one, her eyes were pleading him to remember something to make him smile. The problem was, he couldn't remember anything.

Well, maybe he did remember something… 

Like the moment they just shared a few moments ago…

But he wouldn't mention that.

"I don't recall anything." He said coldly, as shoving Virginia's hands off his shoulders. "Why do you care anyway?"

Virginia looked hurt. Her pained face reflected on the light of the lampshade.

__

'Great, I did it again...' Jet thought, as cursing inwardly. He hated it when he saw that pained look on Virginia's face. He hated it, especially if he was the cause of it.

"Fine then. You don't want me to care? Then I won't." those harsh words came out of the young lady's mouth. For a moment, she thought she saw a regretful look on Jet's face. But,... maybe it was just her imagination.

"But why do you?" Jet said, his voice a little soft. "Why do you care?"

"I dunno. But now I know I shouldn't have in the first place."

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Virginia looked at the young Drifter curiously. Jet Enduro? Apologizing? She must be in a \ dream. "It's ok..." she said, as turning towards the young man. 

Jet smiled again. "Thanks."

Virginia smiled too. "You're smiling..." she muttered, as her hands ruffled Jet's hair.

"Hey, that's my hair!"

The female traveler laughed. "We're going to sleep anyway!" She ducked as Jet threw a pillow at her. "Hey!"

Now it was the male traveler who was laughing. "That's what you get for messing my hair." He then looked at a mirror and smiled. "Hey, smiling does look good on me. It feels good too. Hmm... I should smile more often."

"You're getting arrogant." Virginia said jokingly, as the pillow she threw hit her companion in the face. "Oops!"

Jet glared at her. He put on that cold look again. Virginia thought that a barrier was up again, but relievingly, the young treasure-hunter gave her a boyish grin. "I'll get you for that." he said, as throwing a pillow at the young woman.

"Missed me!!"

"Hah! You can't even get me with your ARMs!" 

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"I'll get you for that, JET ENDURO!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Their pillow fight went on for the whole night. If you entered their room, you would see feathers everywhere. 

"They'll keep us up the whole night." Clive said, as shifting on his bed. "But it is quite fun to listen to their arguement though..."

Gallows smirked. "They're just like two teenage lovebirds."

"Well they are, aren't they?"

"Well they are teenagers, even though Jet doesn't know how old he is..."

"Judging by how he looks, he's probably a year or two older than Virginia."

"Right..."

"Anyway, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia was lying on a floor full of feathers. Jet was just a few inches beside her, and they were both breathing heavily.

"Myra, the saloon keeper will get us for sure." the young female said, as looking to her side. "We'll be dead."

Jet smirked as he looked at his side as well. "I guess so, but it's not too late for YOU to clean up, right?"

"ME?"

The young lad chuckled. "Yeah, you."

"Oh, whatever Jet. You're helping me, whether you like it or not."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And what if I don't wanna?"

Virginia smirked. "Oh, you know... I DO know where you're ticklish spot is..."

Jet's eyes widened in terror. "Ok, ok. I'll help. Spare me the tickling."

"I knew you'd cooperate."

"Ha-ha." 

The two fell silent again. Their breathing was still quite heavy, indicating that they were tired because of the games that they had played.

"Virginia?" Jet inquired, finally breaking the eerie silence. "Tell me... why DID you care?"

The female Drifter's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting such a question. "Uh... I still care, so don't say 'DID'."

Happiness was shown in the young lad's purple orbs. But he still hadn't got the answer to his question. "But... why?"

Virginia was speechless. Her cheeks had a slight red tinge on it. "Umm--- I dunno. I guess..."

Jet could sense that she was uncomfortable with the topic. He then spoke up at once. "Ah, don't worry. Its ok. Lets get some sleep."

The young female Drifter gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to tell what she really felt... _'I'm not even sure...--'_

Her thoughts got cut off as a pillow was thrown to her. 

"We have to sleep on the floor." Her companion said, as throwing another pillow beside her. "Its comfortable anyway,... with all the feathers around..."

Virginia looked at him curiously. "Why? What's wrong with the beds?"

"See for yourself."

The beds were covered with black soot, mainly because of their shoes. The blankets were all dirty, and only 2 pillows had survived the dust attack.

Virginia laughed as she lay down once again on the floor. "We sure made quite a mess..."

Jet smirked. "The mess you have to clean."

"HEY!"

"Ok, I get the point. Anyway, go to sleep. And don't giggle."

Virginia half-scowled and half-smiled. 

"Whatever you say, Jet. Whatever you say…"

She then drifted off to slumber, a pretty smile playing on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Morning.

The sun was shining brightly. It was a brand new day for everyone.

All was clear and bright, and everything was fine.

Uh…except maybe in the Claiborne inn.

"AAAAH! What happened here?!" Myra shouted, as entering Jet and Virginia's room. "This is a mess!"

Her shout woke up the inhabitants of the neighboring room. "Why? What's wrong?" A sleepy Gallows said, as peeping through the door with a pillow squeezed in his arms. "Did someone die?"

The Baskar tribesman recieved a small punch on the back. "No one died." Clive said, as he put on his cloak. "Its Jet and Virginia."

Gallows was surprised at how fast his friend changed. "Wow, you sure are a morning person." he said, as looking at the already-ready Clive. "I never wake up early to get changed."

"I'm just used to it, that's all."

"Oh. Anyway, what happened to Jet and Virginia?"

Clive chuckled as he spoke. "When you helped the other young lady, the 2 had a pillow fight."

Gallows raised an eyebrow. "A pillow fight?"

"Yes. That's why their room is a mess. Because of the feathers."

The Drifter still looked confused. "Ooooohhhh." he said, as following his companion out of the room.

"C'mon, take a look at them." Clive said, as opening the door of the young Drifters' room. "Take a peek."

Gallows did as he was told. He peeped a little through the crack of the wooden door. Hah, he had to snicker at what he saw.

Jet was asleep sitting down. His legs were stretched, and there was a pillow on his lap. Virginia's head was on that pillow. 2 blankets were covering the young girl, and it was obvious that Jet had given his to make the young lady less cool.

"Wow..." the Baskar priest said, as scratching his back. "You reckon' we should wake them?"

"No, I don't think so." Came the bounty-hunter's reply, as putting on his glasses. "They need their rest. It's a long way to Ka Dingel."

"You're right."

"Anyway, lets get some supplies. We need to be ready when the time comes."

Gallows nodded. "Ok."

So the 2 left the inn, leaving their other 2 companions to sleep and dream.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

author's notes : Hey! So, I know it sucks and I know it doesn't have thatta much connection with the original storyline. SORRY! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it! And PLEASE do correct me if there's anything wrong. And if you want me to tear this down, just tell me. Ok? Thankies! Okie! Please read and review! Hope ya enjoyed!

**__**

Hi to everyone! Kyoy and Yuko2!


End file.
